Pokémon RBG: The Journey Through Kanto
by LordSeviper
Summary: Red is an outcast, with only his girlfriend, Ashley, who he can turn to. Both seek revenge at Team Rocket for killing their parents. But both will soon experience that it was easier said than done. (BurningLeafShipping/LuckyShipping, I am using some elements of both the games and the manga)


_Last week I got some ideas for making stories for the Pokémon Games. I decided to begin with the Red, Blue and Green saga._

_I love the Adventures manga, I noticed myself that I began to like LuckyShipping and wondered what would happen if Red, like Blue, was kidnapped, so I put that little thing in, but most of my story will be original, but because I liked Blue's character so much, I try to put elements of her into Ashley._

_Characters: Red (Red) - age: 16, Ashley (Leaf/Blue) - age: 16, Gary (Green) - Age: 17._

* * *

"Hello, there!"

An old man wearing a lab coat with a purple shirt and brown trousers underneath explained to a class of young children.

"Glad to meet you all!" he said proudly. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon."

A young boy watched from outside, he was an outcast. He just couldn't fit in Pallet Town. Ever since he was kidnapped 10 years ago, he just couldn't make friends. The only friend he could really depend on was his best friend Eevee, who was with him since birth.

"My name is Oak." the man from inside continued his speech he was giving a lot of children. "And people affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor."

The young boy watched through the classroom carefully, he saw one boy that looked pretty familiar. His spiky head was absolutely notable, but the smirk on his face was even more.

"This world is inhabited fare and wide by creatures called Pokémon." Professor Oak continued while watching all the children, who were listening very carefully. Because yeah, he was the famous Professor Oak.

"For some of you, Pokémon are pets." the Professor walked through the classroom while he continued. "Others use them for battling."

"As for myself" Oak continued. "I study Pokémon as a profession."

The Pokémon Professor walked back to the front of the classroom, facing the children that were before him.

"But first, tell me a little about yourself."

The boy outside walked away rather sadly. While everyone got an invitation for Professor Oak's speech, he did not get one.

The Pokémon Professor noticed the rustling leaves from the bushes by the window. He sighed calmly and frowned slightly. The Pokémon Professor had the most concern for this boy, because he most likely had the most tragic life of all. He had the same age as his grandson, Gary, but Gary could not understand with the boy, because Gary had a good life.

The boy wore a red jacket with a black T-shirt clearly underneath. He also wore blue jeans, and red shoes that had a touch of black and white too. The boy had short black hair and wore a cap on his head that had the look of a Poké Ball.

"My name is Red." the boy said softly to himself. "And I am nothing to be concerned about."

At the time Red said this, his PokéGear began ringing. Red groaned and walked to the first tree he saw, so that he could accept the call, slightly irritated.

"What is it?" he spat at the phone.

"Hohoho." a female voice overly laughed, but became quite irritated when she began talking. "Don't speak that way to me, Red."

"Oh, it's only you Ashley." Red said while calming down, she was actually the key to that.

"I figured you wanted to talk to me." Ashley said softly at the other side of the phone. "I'm sorry that I can't be there to soothe you."

"It's no problem at all." Red said softly. "Just hearing your voice is enough, for now at least."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ashley said with a soothing voice.

There was one person who Red trusted more than anyone else. That was the girl he was calling right now, Ashley.

She is Red's girlfriend.

Both Red and Ashley were kidnapped by some bird Pokémon 10 years ago, they managed to escape the mastermind behind the kidnapping, but outside of each other, they had no one.

They knew a few things, they knew they both came from Pallet Town, and Professor Oak told them that their parents were killed in their search for them. That gave them quite the feelings of guilt, even though they couldn't be blamed.

Red could always describe his lovely girlfriend, their clothes matched very good. She wore a blue shirt that had no sleeves. The thing Red always immediately notices, was the black spherical that was right above her breasts. She also wore a red skirt. If you looked at Red and Ashley as a pair, you would see immediately that the color of their clothes were exactly the opposite. Ashley also wore white shoes, with shades of red, and also noticeable blue socks.

"So, Red." Ashley said. "I thought it would be best if you left Pallet Town, they are already making their move."

Red made stuttering sounds, he was so deeply in thought, that he missed the most of their conversation.

"Hey!" Ashley yelled irritated through the Poké Gear. "Did you even listen to a word I said?"

"Y-Yeah!" Red stuttered slightly. "You were talking about... ehm..."

He heard her sigh lightly and then went to explain her actions again.

"Alright, as I was saying, Team Rocket is on the move again, and it's better if we hunt them down now." she explained calmly to her boyfriend. "So it would be better if you left Pallet Town today, so that you can train to become stronger and we could meet up somewhere. We're much better as a team."

"Yes!" Red almost screamed. "I'm leaving right now."

Red heard Ashley giggle, before there was a long silence between the two.

"You know..." Ashley began softly. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too." Red said while he could feel his temperature rise. "That's why I leave right now, so that we can be together again as soon as possible."

"Yes that would be nice." Ashley said tenderly. "Love you so much!"

"Love you too." Red said while blushing and hanging up the Poké Gear!"

Red knew she was busy gathering information on Team Rocket, that's why they haven't seen each other for quite some time. She however called him daily to update him on her research. Their revenge on Team Rocket, they were responsible for the murder on their parents.

Because Red didn't have anyone to inform he was leaving, he just made his way to Route 1, he suddenly heard something.

"Hey, wait! Don't go out!"

He heard behind him, he saw Professor Oak walking up to him.

"It's unsafe!" Oak said panting. "Wild Pokémon live in tall grass! You need your own Pokémon for your protection."

"Professor, for your information..." Red began, quite rudely actually. "I have an Eevee, so I can protect myself just fine."

"But Red, I just want to give you one thing!" Oak said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'Here, come with me!"

Red walked along with Oak to his laboratory, the lab was quite big and was full of research materials, he walked up to the end and saw Gary standing there.

"Gramps!" I heard him say. "I'm fed up with waiting!"

"Gary?" Oak questioned himself silently. "Let me think..."

"Oh, that's right, I told you to come!" Oak remembered out loud. "Just wait!"

Red saw that Oak turned to him and said:

"Here, Red. There are three Pokémon here. The Pokémon are held inside these Poké Balls."

"I know that Prof." Red said impatiently. "I know enough about Pokémon!"

"Red, calm down." Oak said softly. "I just wanted you to let you have on. Go on, choose!"

Red became silent, no one ever cared about him, or cared about Ashley, but this was actually pretty comforting, that someone cared about him."

"T-Thank you, Professor." Red stuttered.

"Hey! Gramps!" Red heard Gary scream suddenly. "No fair! What about me!?"

"Be patient, Gary." Oak said calmly. "You can have one, too!"

Red walked up to the desk and looked at the picture and information next to each ball:

Bulbasaur, the Grass Pokémon, this Pokémon is very easy to raise.

Squirtle, the Water Pokémon, this is a Pokémon that is worth raising.

Charmander, the Fire Pokémon, this Pokémon should be raised patiently.

The choice was not easy, but he thought that Charmander was a good choice, so he picked him.

"I hope we can get along well, Charmander." Red said, smiling to the Poké Ball.

"This Pokémon is really quite energetic" he heard Oak say.

Red saw that Gary was running to the desk and impatently screamed:

"I'll take this one, it looks a lot stronger."

"Thank you, Professor! I'm going now!" Red said, getting ready for his journey.

"Wait, Red!" he heard Gary yell. "Let's check out our Pokémon!"

Gary walked up to Red and smirked.

"Come on, I'll take you on!"

Red and Gary began to get ready for their battle, Professor Oak nodded in approval, so they could begin.

"Alright, let's try this out Squirtle!" Gary yelled while throwing the just received ball in the air.

A small turtle appeared that made some cute cries.

"Okay!" Red stood ready, throwing the Poké Ball. "Go! Charmander!"

Charmander appeared out of his Poké Ball, the Pokémon looked like a little lizard, Red noticed that the Pokémon had a flame on his tail.

"Okay!' Red said calmly, looking at the two Pokémon that were getting ready for battle. "Use Scratch!"

The small lizard ran up to the blue turtle and scratched the Pokémon.

"Okay, Squirtle!" Gary commanded. "Use Tail Whip."

Squirtle got away from Charmander and began to play with his tail.

"Right." Red said confused. "That's... funny."

"It's to lower your defense!" Gary said smugly. "You will find out soon enough!"

"Yeah right!" Red yelled at the boy. "Charmander, continue with Scratch!"

"Squirte, counter with Tackle!"

The Pokémon Lab was filled with loud cries, Charmander was scratching at Squirtle, while Squirtle was trying to tackle the small lizard.

However after some time, the small turtle fainted, while the small lizard screamed in victory.

"WHAT?!" Gary screamed out loud. "Unbelievable! I really picked the wrong Pokémon!"

"We did it, Charmander!" Red said proudly to the small lizard. He gave the Pokémon a small high five, before returning it to his Poké Ball.

Gary returned his Pokémon too and looked at Red in disgust.

"Okay you scum! I'll make my Pokémon battle to toughen it up!"

Red looked confused at the way Gary was talking to him, the glare he gave with it was not very soothing either.

"Well Red, Grams!" Gary said, walking rather fast. "Smell you later!"

"Charming way to put it, charming way!"

* * *

On Route 1, Red let Charmander meet his best pal, Eevee.

"I hope you two can get along." Red said to both his Pokémon.

The two Pokémon battled various Pidgey and Rattata, and it looked like they were getting along just fine.

After a training session on Route 1, Red finally arrived in Viridian City.

The first thing that Red did was going to a Pokémon Center, so that he could let his Charmander and Eevee heal.

Red walked up to the counter. The nurse behind him began.

"Welcome to our Pokémon Center!" the nurse said softly. "Would you like me to heal your Pokémon back to perfect health?"

"I would really appreciate that." Red answered to the nice nurse.

"Okay, then I'll take your Pokémon for a few moments." the nurse said to the young training, while pointing to some chairs and tables. "You can wait over there."

Red was getting bored fast, he needed to do something. Then he remembered that he needed to call Ashley to inform her about his status.

Red picked up his Poké Gear and began to search for the number of his girlfriend.

"Hi sweety!" Red heard Ashley's flirty sweet voice through the Poké Gear. "Miss me already? It only was a couple of hours before we last talked, you know."

"I know." Red said softly. "Just wanted to update you that I'm in Viridian City."

"Wow, so you're already in Viridian City." Ashley said softly. "That's good."

"I also received a Pokémon from Professor Oak." Red continued proudly. "It's a Charmander."

Red heard Ashley gasp. He knew that she would be surprised at his new friend.

"That's quite nice of him, Red. Charmander are rare Pokémon, you do not find them in the wild."

"Indeed, it's quite strong! It also has a sweet friendship with Eevee." Red told his girlfriend proudly.

"That's nice." Ashley replied, little jealousy in her voice, but that soon disappeared. "Listen, let's meet up in Cerulean City. I think we both should be able to get there in a couple of days. Don't you think?"

"I think that would be possible." Red said, almost screaming actually.

"Want me to wear something special?" Ashley asked the boy naughtily. "I mean we have to make up for lost time, don't you think?"

"That... ehm... urgh..." Red blushed furiously.

"Well, I'll get myself some nice underwear to show off to you." Ashley said sweetly. "Well, see you soon! Love you!"

"Love you too." Red said, little confused and embarrassed.

"Mr. Red..." The nurse called. "Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokémon to full health. We hope to see you again!"

"Thank you very much!"

Red walked around in Viridian City and thought he might need some Poké Balls and Potions, so that he could leave for Pewter City immediately. The sooner Team Rocket would be gone, the better. That's what he tried to say to himself, but deeply inside he knew it was just an excuse to see Ashley.

"I'm so pathetic." he cursed to himself. "She's only gone for 3 weeks and I'm completely hopeless already."

While he talked to himself, he walked into the PokéMart. While walking around slowly, he heard the Clerk say something to him.

"Hey! You came from Pallet Town?"

"Yes! As a matter of fact I do." Red said, as if he awakened out some sort of trance. "Can I help you with something?"

"You know Professor Oak, right?" The Clerk asked and Red nodded. "There is an order that came in for him. Can I get you to take it to him?"

Red sighed. This was the latest thing he wanted, he wanted to catch up with Ashley as soon as possible. But the Professor was so nice to him, he even gave him a Pokémon. He just couldn't find a good enough argument to decline this request.

"Alright, I will take it to him." Red said as the Clerk thanked him and gave him the parcel.

* * *

For Red himself, it was also an excuse to train some more. However, Route 1 seemed to only hold Rattata and Pidgey, but Eevee and Charmander gained some experience points from them. Charmander even learned the Ember attack.

When Red arrived in Pallet Town, he immediately went to the lab, so that he still could make it to Pewter City by tonight.

The Professor saw Red and immediately greeted the young trainer.

"Oh, Red!" the Professor said. "How is my old Pokémon?"

The Professor looked at his old Charmander, that Red had sent out to the Professor to see.

"Well, it seems to be growing more attached to you." the Professor said while studying the Charmander. "You must be talented as a Pokémon Trainer."

Red grabbed the parcel he had for the Professor.

"Professor, there's something for you." Red said to the famous Pokémon Professor.

"What's that?" the Professor said surprised. "You have something for me?"

Professor Oak ripped up the parcel and saw the Poké Balls.

"Ah!" he began. "It's the custom Poké Ball! I had it on order. Thank you!"

While the Professor thanked Red, he could hear Gary's voice.

"Gramps!"

Gary came running into the lab, there had to be something important on his mind, otherwise he wouldn't be in such a hurry.

"I almost forgot!" he said while panting. "What did you call me for?"

"Oh right!" Oak remembered. "I have a request for you both."

Oak walked to the desk where were placed three machines.

"On the desk here is my invention, the PokéDex!" Oak said proudly. "It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught."

"That's incredible!" Red screamed out.

"Indeed it is." Oak continued. "It's a high-tech encyclopedia."

"Red, Gary, take these with you." Oak said while he took two of the PokéDexes.

"You can't get detailed data on Pokémon by just seeing them." Oak explained. "You must catch them to obtain complete data."

Oak was certainly enthusiastic for his invention, both Red and Gary could see that very clearly.

"For that you need PokéBalls, of course." Oak said while he grabbed some of the Balls he ordered. "Take these."

"When a wild Pokémon appears, it's fair game." Oak explained more. "Just throw a Poké Ball at it and try to catch it, but try to weaken the Pokémon first, that way, it will be far more easier. I hope you can help my with this, because I myself am too old for this task."

"All right, Gramps!" Gary stated. "Leave it all to me!"

Gary turned to Red and smirked. Gary was not exactly a fan of both Red or Ashley, because the way they were he viewed them more as hobos than as normal people.

"Sorry to break it to you, Red." he said arrogantly. "But you won't be necessary for this. So you just go and make love to your wimpy girlfriend instead."

With those simple words, he left.

"Don't let him get to you, Red." Oak started softly. "He does not know how it is like you and Ashley do."

Oak walked back to the desk, where the last PokéDex was laying.

"How is Ashley doing anyway?" Oak asked the young boy. "I haven't seen her around for quite some time."

"Oh, she's just doing some things." Red said, he thought that the less he knew, the better. "If everything is going well, I will see her in a couple of days."

"That's nice, my boy." Oak said. "But could you please do me a favor?"

"What would that be?" Red asked curiously.

"Well, the last PokéDex was actually for Ashley." Oak stated. "But as you know, she is not here to take it. Could you please deliver the PokéDex to her? And while you're at it, give her the last Pokémon that I have left, Bulbasaur, too. I think she would be happy with it."

Oak gave Red the Poké Ball of Bulbasaur and the last PokéDex.

"Thanks you, Professor." Red said to the Professor. "I think she would really appriciate that. I will send her the Bulbasaur tonight, then I'll give her the PokéDex in a couple of days."

"That would be fantastic." Professor Oak said to the young man. "I hope you both enjoy your journeys. And Red, please do me a favor, stay out of Team Rocket's business, I know you and Ashley are plotting something, but please let it rest.

Red looked op to the Professor, smiled, and then walked away.

"Of course, Professor, we'll let it rest." Red lied. "We will absolutely let is rest."

* * *

I wanted all the characters to have names, not color-names. But because Red is actually a name, I decided to keep his name. I decided to call Leaf/Blue Ashley because I like that name, and Gary is just Gary, stayed with his name.

If this story is a success and I keep finding the inspiration to write more, then I want to write a story for every saga (Gold/Silver/Crystal, Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald, Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, Black/White, X/Y).


End file.
